The New Clans Lives
by Ravenstargazer
Summary: There have been five clans in the wild for a long time. Four new clans come to be, and most are made up of loners and former-clan cats. SpiritClan and LightningClan have been attacked and threatened by WaterfallClan, and are worried the four new clans won't survive for long.
1. Chapter 1

There have been five clans in the wild for a long time. Four new clans come to be, and most are made up of rogues and former-clan cats. SpiritClan and LightningClan have been attacked and threatened by WaterfallClan, and are worried the four new clans won't survive for long.

Lightning Clan

 **Leader:**

 **Sagemoon she-cat (has kits: Moonkit, Snowkit, Oakkit.)(Her other children that are apprentices are: Amberpaw, Emberpaw) ( Mate: Blue Wing )**

 **Deputy:**

 **Featherstream she-cat (Apprentices: Amberpaw, Emberpaw)**

 **Warrior Cats:**

 **Lightningzap she-cat**

 **Bluewing tom ( Mate: Sagemoon )**

 **Bluemist she-cat ( Apprentice: Shadowpaw )**

 **Daydreams tom**

 **Wolfstrike she-cat**

 **Leapordstrike she-cat**

 **Pineclaw tom**

 **Rivercurrent she-cat**

 **Cryingdawn she-cat**

 **Cloudydawn she-cat**

 **Spottedfern she-cat**

 **Medicine Cats:**

 **Blazing Free tom (Aprentice, Webpaw)**

 **Queens:**

 **Goldenstream she-cat (kits are: Flowerkit, Dewkit.)**

 **Cloud Heart she-cat**

 **(kits are: Robinkit, Redkit.)**

 **Swiftwing she-cat**

 **(kits are: Grasskit)**

 **Elders:**

 **Stonestream tom**

 **Spiritrose she-cat**

 **Ivyleaf she-cat**

 **Nightsleet tom**

 **Kits:**

 **Snowkit she-kit**

 **Moonkit she-kit**

 **Oakkit tom**

 **Flowerkit she-kit**

 **Robinkit tom**

 **Redkit tom**

 **Grasskit tom**

 **Apprentices.**

 **Amberpaw she-cat**

 **Emberpaw she-cat**

 **Shadowpaw she-cat**

 **Webpaw she-cat**

Waterfall Clan

Leader:

Watermoon she-cat

Deputy:

Blackstream she-cat

Warrior Cats:

Melon she-cat

Water Drip tom

Bacon tom

Glistening she-cat

Sleettail she-cat

Strongly tom

Icicle Pelt she-cat

Rocky tom

Silver Grail tom

Ginger Splash she-cat

Rowanflame tom

Medicine Cats:

Rainy Day she-cat

Glowy she-cat

Marlene tom

Queens:

Shadowblaze she-cat

(kits are: Tabbykit.)

Sandfeather she-cat

(kits are: Rememberkit, Rainpaw.)

Elders:

Frostpool she-cat

Forestfire tom

Kits:

Rememberkit she-kit

Tabbykit tom

Apprentices:

Rainpaw she-cat

Sky Clan

Leader:

Cloudymoon she-cat

Deputy:

Larksong tom

Warrior Cats:

Moonry Dawn she-cat

Moon Shine she-cat

Glistening Sun tom

Moonry Night she-cat

Clouded Sun she-cat

Thunder Cloud tom

Sunlight tom

Brable tom

Brocks tom

Heather she-cat

Faith she-cat

Medicine Cats:

Moony Moonry tom

Sky Stinger tom

Queens:

Moonshadow she-cat (kits are: Skypaw, Sugarkit.)

Bluemist she-cat

(kits are: Whiskerkit, Crystalkit, Cloudpaw.)

Elders:

Ravencall she-cat

Deathwind she-cat

Kits:

Whiskerkit she-kit

Crystalkit she-kit

Sugarkit she-kit

Apprentices:

Skypaw she-cat

Cloudpaw she-cat

Spirit Clan

Leader:

Ravenmoon she-cat ( Mate: Shattered )

Deputy:

Dawnfall she-cat ( Mate: Stormrunner )

Medicine Cat:

Honeybreeze she-cat

Warriors:

Marigoldsea she-cat

Jayclaw tom ( Mate: Pinethorn )

Pinethorn she-cat ( Mate: Jayclaw )

Shattered tom ( Mate: Ravenmoon )

Stormrunner tom ( Mate: Dawnfall )

Longsnow tom ( Mate: Snowstream )

Snowstream she-cat ( Mate: Longsnow )

Leafpelt she-cat

Shadowfall she-cat

Echoshine she-cat

Spiritlily she-cat

Kits:

Reversed she-kit ( Mother: Pinethorn )

Skykit she-kit ( Mother: Snowstream )

Dreamkit she-kit ( Mother: Dawnfall )

Spottedkit she-kit ( Mother: Ravenmoon )

Apprentices:

Stormpaw she-app

Silverpaw she-app

Kits:

Reversed she-kit ( Mother: Pinethorn )

Skykit she-kit ( Mother: Snowstream )

Dreamkit she-kit ( Mother: Dawnfall )

Spottedkit she-kit ( Mother: Ravenmoon )

Rouge Cats

Coconut she-kittypet

Please enjoy reading this book! 😊

London Hedges

 **Chapter I**

It was a very chilly day at SpiritClan camp. Ravenmoon was looking around from her high rock usual, and Dawnfall watched her. It was late Leaf-fall and Ravenmoon was about to organize hunting patrols. She signaled all cats that could hunt to come up and listen to her message. " It is late Leaf-fall and we need to have hunting patrols to gather us food, " She began. " For the first patrol, heading west, I want Stormrunner, Pinethorn, Longsnow, and Spiritlily to go out and fetch prey for the fresh kill pile. For the next patrol heading south, I want Marigoldsea, Jayclaw, and Echoshine. ". Ravenmoon looked out at them as they begun to leave camp to fetch some prey. " Be careful, " Dawnfall warned them. " You never know when another clan, or a predator could be lurking. ". Reversed came out of the nursery along with Spottedkit. " You'll never catch me! " Reversed teased to Spottedkit as she ran from her. The two chased after each other for play. Shattered came out of his den and came to ask Ravenmoon why she looked so worried. " You have a worried face, what's the matter? " He flicked his tail. " Just worried of how long Watermoon is going to take to ambush us or LightningClan, " She replied. " News from Sagemoon is that they suspect a rogue working for WaterfallClan is pretending to be a loyal member. ". Shattered looked at Dawnfall as she was grooming herself. " Would you like to groom each other? ". Dawnfall sighed, " Sure, " she replied. The clan became very weak after WaterfallClan's ambush on them. They were currently at an alliance with LightningClan because of the attacks. The clans were new, and many of the cats in them were former cats in other clans, or rogues and loners. Honeybreeze in SpiritClan was very sick, and Ravenmoon had been taking care of her with the best knowledge she had. Ravenmoon was going to originally be a med for A different clan, but decided to become a warrior. Any cat that got sick now would be just one more thing for Ravenmoon to have to worry about. Ravenmoon went out to check on Honeybreeze. " Has the coltsfoot made your breathing better? " She asked as she entered the medicine cat den. " Quite, " She replied as she was laying down on leaf and moss. " I have more if you need any, " Ravenmoon then walked out of the herb-smelling den. What was she going to do? If another cat got sick, that was more then she could handle. _**We will survive until Greenleaf.**_ The hunting patrols came back with many bushels of prey for the fresh-kill pile. Ravenmoon sent the same patrols out again but in opposite directions. _**It has to last till Greenleaf,**_ She thought. The troubles of her clan worried her, if her clan didn't survive, she couldn't live with herself knowing she was the reason her cats died. Later that day, when all patrols were back, and many cats were siting and eating, Ravenmoon climbed onto highrock. " I will be meeting Sagemoon at the Four Trees, Dawnfall is in charge until I get back, " She announced and all cats nodded. She jumped off her highrock and ran into the forest. The many bushes, and thickets were not trouble for her. She ran through, and past them. Jumping over debris, she heard a low growl and skid into a halt. The scents of it went onto her tongue, _**Fox!**_ Ravenmoon did not run, only stood there. She heard the movements of the fox. It jumped onto her, pinning her down hard. Luckily, Ravenmoon kicked it off with her hind legs. Quickly, she ran in the direction of the Four Trees. _**Maybe Sagemoon can help me fight it off.**_ The fox followed her every step, but never caught up with her. Finally, she got to the Four Trees where Sagemoon was standing. " A fox? " Sagemoon murmured. Quickly, Sagemoon leaped onto it. Going in for a killing bite, the fox pushed her off. Sagemoon jumped back on and killed it with a bite to the neck. " It may not be prey, but we can eat for this meeting, " Sagemoon laughed. " How is you're clan? Any attacks from Watermoon recently? " Ravenmoon questioned her. " No attacks so far, but she came up on the border of my territory and said ' There will be war '," Sagemoon replied. _**Will Ravenmoon accept the war with me?**_ Sagemoon thought. They both chewed on the dead fox. " How is Honeybreeze? " Sagemoon eating a little morsel. " Doing better, I have been taking care of her, " Ravenmoon kept eating. " Sights of Willowbreeze from my cats keep coming up, I'm worried hes after Reversed, ". " Ah, we have seen sights as well, but most think it's just a shadow, " Sagemoon licked her paw. The two talked for the next hour about each others clans and how they will deal with Watermoon. It all came to one thing, would Watermoon defeat them?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ravenmoon said her goodbyes to Sagemoon and headed back to camp. It was getting very close to moonhigh so she needed to get there quick. Traveling through the same path again and again was pretty easy, she got used to it. Finally, she got back to camp. She saw Dawnfall organizing hunting patrols. Ravenmoon looked out at the fresh-kill pile. It was getting higher. _**MoonClan, please let this prey last until New Leaf,**_ She thought. " Leaf-fall has been pretty easy for us, for now, " Dawnfall walked to Raven. " Where did you meet Sage? ". " At the Four Trees, we talked about how we will deal with WaterfallClan, " Raven replied. " Did Honeybreeze get better while I was gone? " She asked, licking her paw. " Not much, " Dawnfall replied. Ravemoon walked over to Shattered who was watching the kits play. Shattered looked at her, " Hey, how are you? ". " Good, " Ravenmoon said with a smile. Silverpaw came out of the Apprentices Den. " Hey mom, " She mewed to Ravenmoon. " Hello Silver, " Ravenmoon replied back. She went up to groom her kit. Silverpaw didn't back away, only let her and smiled. Shattered continued to watch the kits. It became nightfall and many warriors went to sleep. Shattered walked with Ravenmoon to the Leader's Den to go to sleep. Dawnfall was in the Warrior Den to sleep. Shattered looked at Ravenmoon and saw she had a worried face, " Is something wrong Raven? ". Ravenmoon sighed, " Just thinking about how we will survive leaf-fall. Leaf-bare is just around the corner now, we have to put out as many patrols as we can. ". " I understand, but you shouldn't be so worried, " Shattered lay on top of the mossy bed. Ravenmoon thought about the words from Shattered, _**Don't be worried. But am I truly worried about that, or about Watermoon?**_ She finally fell asleep and woke up next morning to a fresh piece of prey. Shattered nudged it over to her, " Just caught it, want to share? " He asked with a smile. " Of course, " Ravenmoon began to eat with Shattered. Reversed, Silverpaw, and Spottedkit raced into the den. " Good morning! " They all piled on top of her. " Kits! Good morning, " She smiled. Even though Reversed was not her kit, she would take care of her. Pinethorn mostly helped around camp, went on patrols, and marked the boundaries. She didn't have much time for Reversed. She began to groom the kits. Then she stopped and walked out of the den. " Watch them for a bit okay Shattered? ". Walking out of the den, Ravenmoon saw Pinethorn walking to patrol the borders. Her pelt shone in the morning light. Ravenmoon turned her attention to Dawnfall, she looked sad. Ravenmoon walked to her, " Tired? ". " Yeah, " Dawnfall replied back. She noticed a weird figure walking towards the camp. " Get the kits in the den, " Dawnfall walked towards it. It appeared to be a kit, and smelled like a kittypet. " Mew, " The kittypet kit walked towards Dawnfall, showing her light green fur with white splotches. " You smell of a kittypet, why have you traveled into the wild? " Dawnfall hissed. " I want to be a wild kitty, " The kittypet replied. " I'm Coconut. ". Another cat appeared and attacked the kittypet. It looked like Willowbreeze. Dawnfall ran to protect the kits, so no one helped Coconut. She fought the rogue off of her like a warrior. Willowbreeze ran after being badly hurt by Coconut, Coconut smiled proudly. She found out that Dawnfall, and Ravenmoon were watching. " For a kittypet, " Ravenmoon began, " You fight pretty well. Would you like to join SpiritClan? ". Coconut's eyes lit up, " Su-sure! " She smiled while jumping up and down. _**Another mouth to feed, but another future warrior**_ , Ravenmoon though to herself. She was glad she had a new member, but it would be one more cat to worry about.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sagemoon was growling, _**We have to train for battle, why does she have to always disagree!**_ " We must train if we ever want to beat WaterfallClan! " Sagemoon hissed at Crying Dawn. " We shouldn't battle them Sage, even with Ravenmoon's help. We wouldn't survive, " Crying Dawn hissed back licking her paw. _**Mouse-brained warrior!**_ Sagemoon growled. Featherstream came over, " Stop arguing! Sagemoon is leader, she decides if we train for battle or not Crying Dawn, " She hissed. Crying Dawn stomped away, _**Why are you leader Sagemoon?**_ " An argument with a mouse-brained member is the last thing I need, " Sagemoon laughed. Featherstream sighed, " Me against you? For a training battle? ". Sagemoon nodded. " No fangs or claws! " Sagemoon snapped before they began. Sagemoon pinned Featherstream down, then used her paw to go across her exposed belly. Featherstream shrieked for effect. She then kicked Sagemoon off with her hind legs. Sagemoon tried to cling onto Featherstream, but she did a barrel roll right over her! _**Featherstream will be an excellent leader**_ , Sage thought, then was attacked. Featherstream jumped onto Sagemoon's back, and made her paw across it with clawing motions. Sagemoon quickly jumped behind her and pinned her down. Quickly, Sagemoon used her paw in a killing motion to Featherstream's neck. " Dead, " Sagemoon said proudly getting up. Featherstream growled and got up with Sagemoon, " You play a good fight, I'll give you that, " She teased. " Aw stop it, you did good to, furball, " Sagemoon was used to calling everyone in her camp 'furballs'. Not to be mean, just a nickname for the 'lower cats' as she called them. Featherstream sighed, " You still call me a furball. ". " Well, I can call you whatever I want! " Sagemoon had a proud face. _**Does she have a problem with that?**_ Later that evening, Sagemoon saw a strange figure lurking in the shadows. It was definitely a full-grown cat. _**Willowbreeze?**_ " Hide the kits! Hide the kits! " Sagemoon yelled to the cats in her camp. They all joined together to hide the kittens and apprentices in case it was Willowbreeze. Sagemoon walked up to the cat. The scent of the cat smelled like a WaterfallClan cat. The cat hissed at Sagemoon, " What are you doing in _my_ territory? ". Sagemoon growled back " _You're_ territory? This is my part of the forest! ". The cat had a smirk on her face, " You think that? Well it wont be for long… " The cat disappeared into the shadows. Sagemoon let a growl rumble in her throat, _**I'll show that cat! You can't possibly think I would give territory over to a fox-hearted mouse,**_ she thought. It did worry her though, maybe she should give away her territory. _**I could…**_ Sagemoon was a bit stubborn though, and bossy. Some say she was like Clear Sky, but not as bad. Clear Sky was the whole cause of the original clans, and the reason many rogues were left to make new clans. Sagemoon would just cause more havoc acting like a rude, bossy, stubborn cat. She already knew MoonClan was watching every move of her, so why wreck havoc when MoonClan is watching? The only reason she was like that is because, she wants control. Sagemoon having control of the attack on Watermoon, would only cause them war. It was best if Ravenmoon organized it, but Sagemoon would not let up. But having Sagemoon in control, would mean WaterfallClan could win the whole battle and answer the question every new clan has been asking: _**Would the new clans strive?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was a cold dusk at LightningClan camp. The chilly leaf-fall wind reached Sagemoon, making shivers go up her spine. Sagemoon looked out to make sure every cat was getting into the nests, but she noticed that one cat was missing. She sighed, and thought about the other cat trying to claim her territory, _**I'll show her.**_ Sagemoon looked up to the sky, noticing dark clouds filled it. Immediately, she signaled every cat to get in the dens. Sagemoon didn't want any cat to be left with a water filled pelt. She then put her attention toward the missing cat. It was Cryingdawn. _**I better go look for her,**_ Sagemoon then imagined what she was doing. As she was getting prepared to leave, Cryingdawn raced into camp. " WaterfallClan has been chased out of their territory! You need to get patrols out NOW! " She shouted. Sagemoon jumped up and alerted the other cats, " We need patrols up now. Bluemist, Cloudydawn, Daydreams, and Leapordstrike, I need you for a patrol around camp, " Sagemoon had fear in her mew. " Wolfstrike, and Rivercurrent, go search for WaterfallClan and find any traces of them. ". They nodded and went right away. " Get all kits to safety in the nursery, and I need all apprentices to be taught many battle moves by Cryingdawn, Lightningzap, Pineclaw, Bluewing, and Spottedfern, right away! ". " All elders, go out and hunt a bunch incase we need it, " Sagemoon was urgent. She suddenly felt more protecting over her Clan then usual. Sagemoon knew she had to get the news to SpiritClan right away. " Featherstream is in charge, i'm heading to SpiritClan camp, " Sagemoon began to run off to Ravenmoon's Camp. A rainfall began, but Sagemoon paid no attention to it. She had to get the news to Ravenmoon before it was to late. Running out of breath, she finally reached the edge of the camp. " Who goes there! " Ravenmoon shouted out. Sagemoon panicked and walked in slowly, " Me, Sagemoon ". " Oh, " Ravenmoon sighed, " I thought you were Crestfallen ". Sagemoon questioned her, " Crestfallen..? ". " Yeah, the cat with StoneClan who chased WaterfallClan out of there territory, " Ravenmoon answered. " She threatened one of my warriors for prey, but he got it here safely ". Sagemoon looked up at the rain, " What do you think happened to WaterfallClan. Being honest, I don't really care if there gone, but I would like to know, " Sagemoon asked. Ravenmoon rolled her eyes, " If I knew, I would be out grabbing them ". Ravenmoon signaled Sagemoon to the warrior den, " Rest until this rain dies down ". Sagemoon walked up to the den. Snowstream and Longsnow standed outside of camp and kept watch. Ravenmoon sighed and walked into the warrior den, and argument was going around, " Why are we just sitting here doing nothing? We should be out looking! " Stormrunner screamed at Pinethorn. " Calm down, Ravenmoon makes the rules. Now be quiet she is in here! ". " Yeah back off Stormrunner, " Jayclaw backed her up. Stormrunner rolled his eyes, " Are you going to listen to EVERYTHING she says? I know shes our leader and al- " Pinethorn cut him off. " BE QUIET! Ravenmoon is watching us right now! ". Ravenmoon yelled to everyone, " SILENCE! ". Every cat fell silent. " Now that we are all quiet, Jayclaw, Pinethorn you two start looking for WaterfallClan. Dawnfall you will be in charge until me and Sagemoon are back ". They all nodded, Pinethorn and Jayclaw stepped out of the den and began to leave. Ravenmoon signaled Sagemoon to follow her. They both proceeded out of the camp to find StoneClan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ravenmoon was quiet and began to run through the forest. Sagemoon followed her. _**Where are we going?**_ Sagemoon thought as she worried incase Crestfallen popped up. Ravenmoon saw a light up ahead and proceeded forward. She duck down as she noticed the StoneClan Camp entrance. Sagemoon looked into the Camp, _**WaterfallClan!**_ They both listened to what the cats were saying. " Let me go! " Watermoon shouted at Crestfallen. Crestfallen rolled her eyes, " You are pathetic really, all your warriors are scattered around the forest. What would you do if we let you out? ". " I would- I would…. um…. " Watermoon stammered. " EXACTLY! " Crestfallen made a thump on the ground with her paw. " The fact is, your not strong. You may have ambushed SpiritClan and ThunderClan, but you really don't understand that you were beat every time ". " Not true! " Shouted Watermoon. Sagemoon muttered under her breath, " She seems so desperate ". Ravenmoon whispered to Sagemoon, " Gather all the clans, we will ambush Crestfallen. Besides, she seems to be alone ". Sagemoon did not even reply, she began to do that one task while Ravenmoon kept listening to the conversation between Crestfallen and Watermoon. Sagemoon gathered all the clans and went back to Ravenmoon. " We will ambush….. NOW! ". They all charged into the camp, Watermoon broke free and began to run away. Crestfallen signaled her cats, and they began to fight. Ravenmoon stood behind her, " Long time no see… Crestfallen ". Crestfallen smiled, " You still think you can overpower me? ". " Yes, yes I do " Ravenmoon charged at her with full force, blood shot across the camp. Crestfallen's warriors kept on coming against the other clans, but they were no match. Meanwhile, Sagemoon was running with Watermoon to get her to safety, " I know I could care less about you, but I would rather me get to destroy you then this other cat ". Watermoon rolled her eyes, " Like that is even possible ". They finally reached LightningClan camp. " Rest, the medicine cat will take care of you " Sagemoon smiled and began to run back to StoneClan camp. Meanwhile, Ravenmoon fought her hardest against Crestfallen but finally fell to the ground and felt a claw go against her neck. Ravenmoon felt as if life was draining out of her as her eyes closed. Dawnfall fought off the StoneClan warrior and ran towards Ravenmoon, " No, no! This – this can't be! ". She fell down next to her leader and tears dripped from her eyes. All the warriors were still fighting, not even realizing Ravenmoon lost a life. Ravenmoon opened her eyes, all her scars, and pain disappeared. She felt light headed. " Don't tell me I lost a life ". She saw starry figures appear, " Welcome back Ravenmoon " Snowstream smiled. Ravenmoon gasped, " You – you died…? ". Snowstream looked sad, " Yes, but it was not because of the battle. I was trying my best to run and get to the Camp, but I fell into a river ". Snowstream then frowned, " I drowned…. ". Ravenmoon sighed, " Am I ready? ". " Of course, " Snowstream smiled. Ravenmoon began to have a circle of light around her. Opening her eyes, she saw the battle still happening. " Dawnfall, I'm fine, I still have lives left, " She smiled. Dawnfall shrieked, " Don't scare me like that! Both ways! Now get back in this battle ".


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The battle was over. The StoneClan warriors fled along with CrestFallen. " Where did they go? " Sagemoon finally got there. Jayclaw replied, " No clue ". Ravenmoon walked up to Sagemoon and Shattered. " Well, lost another life ". " Aw, that's to bad, " Sagemoon smirked. Shattered sighed, " All part of being a leader hmm? ". " Yep, " Ravenmoon laughed quietly. " We should get everyone back to the correct camps " Sagemoon announced. The clans got together and began to leave. Many days after the StoneClan defeat, Sagemoon and Ravenmoon gathered up both of their clans to get ready for the ambush. " Now before we begin, I want to let Ravenmoon know that I appreciate that she made the ambush possible, " Sagemoon smiled. " Aw thanks, " Ravenmoon replied. They began walking to the four trees where they said they would battle WaterfallClan. Watermoon was sitting there and every cat got into position. " Hello Sagemoon, Ravenmoon, " Watermoon smiled. They both had serious looks on their faces. " Let's make this easy shall we? Here you surrender to me both of your territories, or my warriors will destroy you ". " We choose…. " Sagemoon signaled all the warriors to come to battle, " You to be defeated! ". Watermoon's warriors came out to battle. Only a couple minutes into the battle, Watermoon and her warriors fled into the forest. Luckily for Ravenmoon and Sagemoon, they gave chase after them. WaterfallClan was then forced into the river as LightningClan and SpiritClan ran. Sadly for Watermoon, none of them could swim well. When they finally got on land, they fell to the ground. " Clearly we should not mess with them " Watermoon suggested and fainted.

When SpiritClan and LightningClan got to Ravenmoon's territory, the kits were being attacked by Willowbreeze. " Watch out Willowbreeze! " Sagemoon yelled. Willowbreeze grabbed two kits and ran. Sagemoon and Ravenmoon followed while the other warriors stayed at the camp. Coconut, one of the kits caught by Willowbreeze, struggled getting out of his paws. She finally got off and got onto his the top of his pelt. He shrieked. " Let Reversed go! " She yanked on his fur, and he fell. Willowbreeze dropped Reversed and fled. Ravenmoon and Sagemoon returned the kits to camp. " Here you go Coconut and Reversed, home sweet home ". Coconut smiled as the two kits ran and chased each other. Ravenmoon smiled. " Well I guess this is goodbye then, " Sagemoon sighed. . " Thanks for helping out Sagemoon " Ravenmoon replied. " Of course, " Sagemoon smiled. " You may have used to be the one who always started arguments, but you have turned out to be a great leader " Ravemoon told her.


End file.
